themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadaver Sniffing Dog
'Cadaver Sniffing Dog '''is the tenth song on [[In League with Dragons|''In League with Dragons]]. Lyrics Hustle up the spiral stairs See if anyone’s left up there Teams on the scene from several stations Everybody, adjust your expectations Stray clumps of hair and blood and brain Fragments of bone in the drain Rookies trying to keep the airway clear But the damage is too severe Bring in the cadaver sniffing dog Bring in the cadaver sniffing dog Bring in the cadaver sniffing dog Bring in the cadaver sniffing dog Army crawlers down ash wet floor Ready for war Veterans on their hands and knees Nobody's ready for days like these Wait 'til you come up on the smoking wreck And even then you check Radio home all clean If there were any survivors they've fled the scene Bring in the cadaver sniffing dog Bring in the cadaver sniffing dog Bring in the cadaver sniffing dog Bring in the cadaver sniffing dog Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at * 2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA * 2019-03-14 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO * 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. * 2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE * 2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA * 2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY * 2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ * 2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC * 2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON * 2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA * 2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH * 2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN * 2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN * 2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN * 2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI * 2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL * 2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL * 2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue * 2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD * 2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA * 2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-07-24 - Merge 30 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-08-10 - SummerStage - New York, NY *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-10 - Rockefeller - Oslo, Norway *2019-11-11 - Pustervik - Gothenburg, Sweden *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2019-11-16 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-17 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song * 2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA * 2019-03-14 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO * 2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY * 2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA * 2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden * 2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England * 2019-11-17 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England Category:In League with Dragons songs Category:Video